


Exile

by Devereux13



Series: Outlaws and Exiles [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereux13/pseuds/Devereux13
Summary: Scott woke up from stasis confused and what felt like a 600 year old hangover. On top of that he is in great risk in becoming the new Pathfinder with his dad's absence and the ark's MIA status, a role he never wanted and the whole reason why he was on the Nexus to start with. But when a scouting mission goes wrong he is thrown into an alien world he never could imagine, meeting new friends and enemies and the unfortunate appearance of his twin sister. `





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited prequel to Outlaw! If you haven't checked that out yet then what are you waiting for! Hope you enjoy Scott's adventure in the new galaxy!

He sprung up from his cryo pod, taking big gulps of air as his lungs learned how to breath again. His limbs ached and felt numb, much like he had slept on them for the last 600 years. And his heart pounded like he had just ran a marathon. He was high alert until a hand gripped him tightly on his shoulder scaring him, forcing him to look up, rather than stare at the vast space in front of him. 

The one who gripped his shoulder was a woman who looked tired and drained of all life. Bags under her eyes told him that she had not slept well in days, or perhaps at all. The way her cheeks were sunken in slightly showed him that she hadn’t been eating much as well. Just what the hell had been going on? He wasn’t supposed to be awaken until they had established themselves in Andromeda. Something wasn’t right. He could feel it in his gut. 

The tried to help him out of his pod, which was strangely laying haphazardly on the ground. But when he tried to stand and she tried to take his weight she almost toppled herself over. Almost taking both of them down. Out of reflex Scott grabbed the nearest object at shoulder length. He turned to look at the object to see that it was a computer screen. But the screen was black and blank. He did not give it a second thought as he looked down at the woman, giving her a sheepish grin when she asked if he was alright. 

He tried to say “yes”, but the moment he opened his mouth he felt just how dry is throat was. It felt sore and scratchy. He needed some water, but something in the back of his mind told him that there wasn’t much to being with. 

The woman led him out of the stasis pod area. Waiting on the other side was a turian, who looked equally as tired as the woman. Though it was a tad bit harder for Scott to tell. But he figured how the turian sluggishly handed him a glass of water, meant that the alien wasn’t all there. 

Scott tossed down the glass of water far too quickly. Normally he would just asked the woman, who stood there watching him drink up. But the way she stared almost longingly at the water, told Scott that he was right about the water being in short supply. Not wanting to look greedy he handed the glass back to the turian, who looked like he barley register what was happening before he started to walk away. 

It wasn’t long before he was being escorted through what Scott could only describe as a wrecked and abandon space station. But that shouldn’t be right, the space station, yes while unfinished when they left, was supposed to be done by the time Scott was schedule to wake up. He was supposed to wake up to a new life, assign to some mere colonial duty job, maybe some exploration once his father had his shining moment in the new galaxy. No Scott knew right away that he was awoken much to early. And it didn’t take a scientist to figure out that something was terribly wrong. 

The tram ride was short and soon they were some main control center. The room was only lite with the power reserved lights and there were less than desirable computers on. No way this was right. Walking towards the main deck Scott saw, or rather heard, several people, all auguring over top of each other, each trying to be louder than the next. But when Scott came into view all bickering stopped and they all turned to him. 

“Scott Ryder! Just the man we were waiting for.” The salarain spoke up first. Opening his arms in what was supposed to be a welcoming manner, but it only made Scott cringe on the inside. The other three behind the salarain all rolled their eyes as well. But Scott could not help but notice that at least one of the other humans visibly relaxed at Scott's arrival. 

“That is me.” Scott said wearily as he started to walk closer to the group. Beside the salrain there was a korgan and then two humans. And while one of them looked happy to see him, the other one looked more annoyed than anything. 

“Thank god at least one of the Ryders was stationed on the Nexus.” The first woman said. She looked beyond exhausted Scott noticed. Huge black bags under her eyes and she looked like she was using all her will power to stand up straight. The others weren’t doing as well too. While he can’t know for sure what a tired krogan and salarain look like, if he would have to guess it would look like the two of them. 

Scott couldn’t pay attention to all those things though. All he could hear over and over again is her words. Scott snorted out loud as he crossed his arms, leaning back on one leg. His expression darkening as he looked at the four of them. The others were quickly to pick up on his sudden change. 

“If you are hoping for someone like my father to come in a save the day then you better damn well put me back into cryo.” Scott all but hissed out. He felt his biotics flare for a moment as his blood started to boil underneath his skin. God damnit, he should have just stayed in the Milky Way, screw this new life bullshit they sold him. They wanted him just because of his father. When the hell would he ever just be Scott to someone? 

“You’re shiny military back ground skills make you the perfect candidate.” The salarain added. Scott wanted to cringe, did the guy have his career history or something memorized? 

“This has nothing to do with my SAM implant?” Scott asked, arching an eyebrow at them. He didn’t believe them for a second. 

“With SAM we might be able to have a chance.” The woman pipped up. 

“Why don’t you guys tell me why the fuck you want me in the first place?” Scott could hear the irritation in his voice. 

“We are running out of supplies and we need to find a world that can help us survive. We need you and a couple others to go scouting.” The woman explained like it was the simplest thing to be done, but by the weary looks of the others behind her Scott could tell that this wasn’t their first attempt at this “scouting” idea. 

Scott felt a headache coming on. “I don’t even know who you are. Why the hell should I listen to you? Let alone go along with this stupid plan? Where the hell is Jean. Let me talk to her instead of you two.” Scott waved his hand as to excuse himself from the meeting. 

“Jean is dead. I am the acting director now.” The salarain supplied. Scott halted in his leaving, turning to look at the alien. “I am Tann, this is Addison.” Tann pointed to himself and then to the woman beside her. “This is Sloane, head of security. And this is Kesh.” He pointed to the other human who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. The korgan looked a little less annoyed. Though more annoyed at Tann than at Scott. 

“Well Director Tann, you can shove it because there is no way I am going to be a replacement for my father.” Scott hissed, he knew this was beyond unprofessional. But he couldn’t be damned anymore. 

“Ryder please.” Addison pleaded as he started to walk away already. Heading towards what looked like a group of engineers or scientist, they all looked the same in his opinion. It looked like he had no choice in this matter. Whether he wanted to our not he needed to activate SAM. SAM was his and apparently everyone else on the Nexus chance of survival. He just prayed to whatever god was out there that an actual Pathfinder would show up and let him get back to this “new” life he was promised. 

Everyone who was awake on the Nexus looked half dead. The scientist that helped him activate SAM didn’t know what the were doing. Scott could have done this himself if he knew they would be this unhelpful. But nevertheless, he let them help him. 

“You should be all hooked up now. Although I could be wrong. AI technology was never my job description.” The scientist stood back, letting Scott have his space. 

“How do I know its working?” Scott asked. Looking at the scientists for answers, but all he got was a shrug of the shoulders before the man walked away. 

“Umm, testing, testing?” Scott said out loud. Though he felt incredibly stupid doing so. 

“Welcome Scott Ryder. I am SAM.” SAM’s voice rung out around him. Scott looked around wildly trying to find the source until he finally settled to look up at the ceiling. He felt stupid. 

“SAM? Where are you?” Scott asked, still trying to find the perfect place to look at the AI, even though he knew that the AI did not have a physical body to look at. God this was weird. 

“If you would like I could switch to our private channel. That way you won’t be staring into space.” The AI supplied. Scott felt a blush form on his face. Was the AI suppose to be programed with this much sass? 

Scott nodded his head as he tried to will his body not to blush anymore. It wasn’t until a moment past that Scott realized that SAM could not physically see him, let alone that Scott agreed with SAM’s suggestion. 

Still he heard a slight dig in the back of his head. “This is our private channel. Usually I would share it with your father. But seeing as he is not connected to me fully yet, protocol says I hook up with you.” SAM’s voice echoed in his head causing Scott to gasp and jump in shock. A worker who walked by gave him a concerned look, but kept walking as Scott hastily waved them off, all while trying to calm his heart down. 

“My father thought this might happen?” Scott asked out loud. He didn’t know if SAM could read his thoughts. And part of him hoped he couldn’t.

“Alec planned for many situations. In the likely event that he does not make it to the Nexus, whether to the arch not making it or he to die, the roll of Pathfinder will fall to you.” SAM informed him. 

Scott sat there for awhile letting everything sink in. He never got along with his father. Since the day he was born he had fought against his father. His mother would say it was because both Ryder men were stubborn to a bone. But he thought after he all but disowned himself from the family that his father would not even think of passing down the title, the responsibility to him. In his father’s own words, he was an unstable selfish son, though those words were yelled in a fit in anger after the news of his mother’s death hit them. It wasn’t his proudest moment, and he doubt it was his father’s either. 

“How long do I have until Pathfinder transfer over to me?” Scott asked, worry settling into him. If the other leaders found out about this no doubt they would push it upon them. He didn’t want his choice to be taken from him. Not after everything he had done to try to get it back after everything. 

“Technically seeing as Alec is not here and there is no sign of him or any of the arks the role could pass over right now.” SAM supplied “Though my program is to do it after 12 months of no connect from Alec whether or not you do it now or later.” 

“Can I override it?” Scott asked hopefully. 

“Unfortunately, the only way for you to avoid becoming Pathfinder is to disable me once more.” SAM said, though his tone, whatever tone they may be with the AI, left Scott feeling like it was not the best option to do so. 

“You listen to me correct? Not the other “leaders” right?” Scott asked after a long moment of silence. The weight of what was happening was too much for Scott. 

“I am programmed to only listen to you and follow your orders.” 

“Good.” Scott said firmly as he looked over the empty and dark room. The only light coming from the lone computer that had a miniature SAM node on it. No way the Nexus would risk turning that off. Who knows, maybe they have tried and they could not. He wouldn’t be surprised either way. “Don’t inform the others about this. They find about this and they will force me to become the Pathfinder.” 

“You are programmed to become the Pathfinder one way or another. How do you plan on preventing it?” SAM asked legit curious. There was no judgement in his monotone voice. 

“Leave that to me.” Scott smiled to himself as he pulled himself off his chair, moving to go back to talk to the leaders.


	2. Chapter 2

After a lot of arguments and maybe somethings being thrown around the room by one or two pissed off people, it was decided that Scott would lead a team with Kandros to a planet that was previously been scouted out for its large source of drinkable water. That being said it was 600 years ago that they scouted this planet. With all the shit that had happened with the Nexus and the new galaxy, Scott wasn’t getting his hopes up of this world being “Golden” anymore. 

What was odd about the situation was that Solane was not present during this discussion. Kandros was, which is why he agreed to the whole plan. And while the other leaders said that Slonae all but gave her blessing for the trip, they also said not to bring it up with her. When Scott asked Tann why he simply shrugged his shoulders and said while Sloaned agreed with the idea that didn’t mean she was happy about it. Scott had shrugged it off, not wanting to get anymore involved with the head of security and her beef with the Nexus leadership. 

For Scott, he could have said no and let Kandros gone on his own. But over the last few weeks of sticking it out and being overall miserable with the rest of them. He had created a fast friendship with the no nonsense Kandros. Like Scott, Kandros had tried to leave behind a past where family expectations drove him insane, but yet the past always seemed to catch up with the two of them. 

On top of that the other members of the Nexus were becoming antsy. Many questioned the leadership. Many just wanted answers that the leaders were not willing to give. Better to have them in the dark they said, rather than to worry them with things they could not control. But what they did not know, or maybe they did and did not care, was that their idea of protecting the people was only creating more paranoia. There were whispers among the crew members of a revolt of some sorts. Though he paid them no mind, just normally complaining between friends, he could not get the idea out of his mind. What would happen if there really was a revolt. What side would he take? What was the right side. 

In the end though the expedition was just what he needed. He needed to get off the blasted Nexus. And if that meant doing what Addison and Tann commanded of him, then so be it. At least out there the two of them couldn’t be monitoring him 24/7. Ever since SAM had been connected back to him, they had tried to take control of SAM, to no avail at least. Much to Scott’s pleasure and satisfaction. He smirked at that thought as he loaded the small ship with what they would need. Kandros gave him a questioning look. Scott simply smiled and shook his head as he placed the materials down. 

The crew he would be traveling with was a small one. A pilot, a scientist, and then another member of security who had history with the Alliance. Adding Kandros and himself they had a well-prepared crew. Or at least he hoped they were. 

Addison saw them off. Double checking all their supplies and their science equipment. Even double-checking SAM, making sure they were able to monitor SAM even at a long range. Though there was no grantee that they would be able to with the human ark and the large SAM node within it missing. So, for now they were facing the unknown of the unknown. Hopefully they would all make it out alive. 

When the ships took off into the vast openness of space it really hit Scott just how new and strange Andromeda really was. Not only were the stars and the planets in the vast distant different but this weird dark energy, the scourge the others called it, was massive and horrifying. But something about it was amazing. Maybe it was the mystery of it that made it so fascinating. He hoped that one day they would be able to understand this thing, whatever it may be. 

For the time being they avoided it with all cost. Too many horrible past experienced with it. It took them a better part of two days in their small shuttle to make it to the so-called golden world. 

On the outside the planet was an icy looking blue. Scott tried to remember what the videos had shown what the planet looked like before, but he was drawing a huge blank. Now all he could see was a massive icy planet. 

“You sure this is the right planet?” the pilot asked, unsure as he looked at the planet with uncertainty. 

The logically side of Scott told him to turn back. To tell the pilot to head back to the Nexus. But then this would be all for not. No, they had to continue. 

“We didn’t fly to a new galaxy to be scared by some snow and ice. It might not look like what we promised but what has?” Scott smiled down at the pilot “Take us down.” Scott ordered. Scott watched as the pilot nodded with confidence as he started to descend into the planet. 

Scott felt a hard thump on his back. The metal arm of his ringing out slightly. Bemused he looked back at Knadros and saw the proud smile on his face. Leaning forward Kandros spoke low in his ear, “For someone who doesn’t want to be a leader, you make a pretty good one.” Kandros’ low duel voice sent shivers down his spine as he tried to repress the urge to lean back into the other alien. But before he could give it a second thought he was slammed forward, Kandros crashing into him, stabling himself against Scott, one hand on his waist as he gripped the top of the shuttle tightly. Holding on to Scott with just as much force and if Scott wasn’t wearing his armor, he would most likely be bruised under the tight grip. 

The whole shuttle was shaking as the pilot battled the unrelenting weather. Snow pounded on the shuttle with hurricane like winds that threatened to blow the ship out of the sky. The shuttle itself was blinking with countless lights and screaming at them with annoying sounds. All saying one thing “Danger”. 

Scott could barely push off the chair he was leaning on before he was crushed down on it again by Kandros. The pilot was yelling something at him but he could barely make it out with the sounds of the hollowing winds around them. 

“Sir! There is no clear landing zone!” The pilot finally yelled loud enough for Scott to hear. 

“Just land us anywhere solid!” Scott ordered, grinding his teeth as he tried to stand his ground against the shuttles dips and dives. He just hoped the rest of the crew was smart enough and strapped down into their seats. 

Their landing was less than graceful as the shuttle jolted to the ground before nose diving slightly until what was thankfully fluffy snow and not hard solid ice. With the shuttle grounded Kandros was able to peel himself off of Scott. Scott felt his chest heaving as he tried to collect himself. With shaking arms, he was able to right himself before looking at his crew. 

While all of them looked green in the face they were all intact. Just like he had hoped all of them had strapped themselves into their chairs. The pilot for his create only looked pale in the face as he counited to look at the window. Scott walked over to the pilot, gently placing a hand on his shoulder waking the pilot out of whatever trance he was in. 

The pilot looked at him with wild eyes, his breathing was heavy and he was soaked in sweat. “You did a fantastic job.” Scott beamed down at the pilot the best he could. Really, he was proud of him. 

“Thank you, sir.” The pilot looked eager as he gazed up at Scott. It wasn’t long before the color was back in his face and he was able to get up from his seat. With Scott’s help of course. 

“SAM?” Scott called out loud as he watched his crew collect themselves. Already hard at work trying to figure out where they were and what was around them. From the windows all the could see was a vast land of endless snow and ice. Everything was a white color, maybe some grey, hinting at some sort of mountain range in the distance. But they hardly knew enough about this planet to make that assumption. 

“Yes Scott?” SAM’s connection didn’t sound good. His voice faded in and out around them. He didn’t sound any better in their private connection. 

“Can you get our location?” Scott asked as he looked down at his omni tool for any kind of answers. He was coming up with nothing though. He felt his frustration rising. 

“I am unable to get a connection. Scott-“ SAM cut off. 

“SAM! SAM!” Scott could fell the desperation in his voice as he shouted out to the AI. “Damnit.” He murmured to himself before looking at his crew. 

“Now what?” The other solider asked. He looked rattled, but the hopefulness in his eyes was enough to bring some hope back into Scott. 

“Well we lost SAM for the time being. But we have a wonderful scientist for ourselves. Martha what can you tell us roughly about this planet?” Scott turned towards Martha who looked a little shocked to be addressed by Scott. 

“The planet’s temperate is vastly below freezing. Our suits will be able to handle it for a short time. Or at least they should be able to.” Martha said as she read off the data off her omni tool. 

“How long are we talking about?” Scott was almost afraid of the answer. 

“Less than 5 minutes. Our suits weren’t properly prepared for these extreme conditions. But even then, we would only last for about ten minutes at the most.” Martha was starting to looked defeated as she relayed the information off. 

“Ok.” Scott clapped his hands together, “You guys stay here and I’ll take a look outside.” Scott announced. Receiving many shocked looked. 

“Scott-is that wise?” Kandros asked carefully as he stood up to get closer to Scott. “Maybe I should go with you.” Kandros suggested. 

Scott gave a soft smile, “While I appreciate your concern you’re needed on the shuttle. And I’m just going to stand right outside the door. I won’t go more than a few feet from the door. I just want to see this world without the window in between us.” 

Kandros gave a hesitated nod as he followed Scott to the armor station. Kandros watched Scott as he strapped on his more extensive armor. Scott once more smiled up at Kandros who was holding out his helmet. “Thanks, he mumbled, avoiding his gaze hoping his face was not heating up.

When his helmet was on and he was starting for the door he was stopped by Kandros’ soft grip on his arm. Looking back, he saw the gun that was in Kandros’ other hand. “I know you are going to be right next to us, but you never know what is beyond that door.” Kandros explained even though Scott said nothing as he took the gun without a question. 

Looking back at the rest of the crew he gave a reassuring grin. “It will be ok.” He waved as he opened the door and was almost thrown back by a large gust of wind. But as soon as it had hit him it was gone. Leaving nothing but a bitter cold that was already sinking into his armor. Quickly he jumped out of the shuttle and shut it behind him. The door creaking and then thunking as the hinges fought against the cold.


End file.
